End of Honor
by Leaden Myr
Summary: A prisoner escapes from a maximum security ISSP ship. A bizzare casino comes out of nowhere. A luxury tour ship becomes a doomsday machine. A mysterious stock of red eye circulates around the market. What the hell? FayeSpike


**Cowboy Bebop: End of Honor**

**By Leaden Myr**

**In association with **

**Warzone Elemental Productions**

**A Noyze Tank Enterprise**

"We are taking prisoner 21 to the bridge. Repeat, we are taking prisoner 21 to the bridge."

"Roger. Proceed with caution."

In between the two ISSP officers was a man in a blue prison suit. He was an average looking man, with about five feet, nine inches, a slim, lean, small-boned body, and a head of messy black hair that protruded in every direction. He had a short trimmed beard and one constantly sleepy, half lidded eye which added to the assumption that he constantly slept in his clothes. But the other eye was what made him special. A lidless red slit, his other eye was a colorful, pulsing prosthetic.

"Hey, officer!" he shouted as he rammed one officer into the wall. The other officer grabbed the prisoner's arm and twisted it painfully. "This is Kawana to bridge, the prisoner is secure. Repeat, 21 is secure!"

"Good. Bridge out."

The officer who had been rammed slowly stood up. "Aw, shit, I hit a camera!"

The other officer smirked at 21 and drew a dive knife. "Okay, boyo, no more _monkey_ business,"

"Okay, okay! Just one second! I have to pee!"

The officer undid number 21's handcuffs and pushed him toward the restroom. The prisoner whirled around and brought his foot under the officer's dive knife, kicking it out of the ISSP man's hand. He grabbed it out of the air and slit the throats of the two hapless guards in one fluid motion. "You know, the need just left me."

21 ran down the darkened hallways of the prison ship, hugging the walls and snapping the video-feed to the surveillance cameras. As he went, he freed prisoners who followed suit and crept undetected towards the bridge, killing any officer in their way.

* * *

Two mechanics looked at the screens of the rapidly dying cameras. "Wow, must be a blackout or something, ja?"

"I dunno. Let's report to the bridge."

"Sure. I'll get them online." The first techie fiddled around until he made contact with the captain. "Seems like we have a blackout."

"See what it is. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"Okay!"

"You goin' down there?"

"Sure, ja!"

"Whatever."

* * *

However, by the time the clueless techie got to the first dead camera, the mob of prisoners had already breached the bridge. Prisoner 21 picked up an MP5 from a dead officer, and began spraying bullets at all of the ship's crew. Then the rest of the freed prisoners opened fire. The ISSP employees didn't stand a chance. The bullets ripped through the crowd, blood and chips of bone spraying everywhere. One woman was sawed in two by the automatic fire. After a minute, all was silent.

"Wait!" yelled prisoner 21. "I smell a rat."

"What'll we do, boss?"

"What do you think, dumbass? I'll take care of him."

"Alright, boss!"

The emaciated prisoner bounded after the captain, who had escaped through the route the escaped convicts had taken. He ran as fast as he could, until he found himself behind a tall, broad-shouldered man. He swept the feet from under the unsuspecting captain and put a gun to his face. "The name's Golden Monkey. Remember it in hell."

Golden Monkey shot the captain. He was taken care of. But what about those other convicts? He saw the grenades on one soldier's belt and smiled.

Golden Monkey ran until he was at the gateway to the bridge. With his teeth, he ripped out the pins to three grenades, and tossed the bunch into the bridge. The resulting explosion rocked the ship. The assassin was satisfied. Everyone was dead.

* * *

The techie checking the cameras found it very strange that they were all shut off manually. He, of course, switched them back on with ease. Until the explosion.

He ran towards the brig, switching on cameras as he went, until he saw a thin man in a prison outfit standing in the hallway. He ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

"You can't run," the man said as he raised his nickel plated .45 and fired.

"Oh god, ja…"

* * *

The second techie had been watching the whole thing on the reactivated cameras in horror. He punched a few buttons and contacted the ISSP headquarters on Mars. "Prison Ship 101, you seem to have trouble. Report."

"Prisoner 21 has escaped! Everyone's dead! I request backup immediately!"

"All right. Just stay online. Send a message to any surviving personnel."

"Roger." Here he tuned into the ship's announcement frequency. "To all surviving crew, report to the hangar. Fly away in the smaller ships. Repeat, report to hangar.

"Good news! We got backup!" the man in the teleconference screen announced.

However, the techie had no reason to celebrate. Reflected in the monitor was a single red eye. "Oh, crap…"

**

* * *

**

Golden Monkey slashed the throat of brave techie, his blood spattering all over the telescreen. The gaunt man wiped away the blood from the screen.

"Hey, this is for you ISSP bitches!" He made a rude hand gesture and kicked in the screen.

Now he had one problem. To get off the ship. "First, I must pick a body."

Monkey looked around until he found the captain. "This'll do."

Then something amazing happened. His red eye sparkled and he was wreathed in a nexus of colors. In a few seconds, the light faded. The captain walked forward. But, wait. There was also a captain on the ground.

Golden Monkey changed shape a few times. "Good. It hasn't left me."

He ran for the ships in the hangar. When he got there he found one large enough for his purposes. He stuffed the dead, stiff body of the captain into the refrigerator. Then he purposefully blew up all of the ships in the hangar. He flew out of the prison ship and requested a teleconference with the reinforcement ISSP fleet. "This is squadron leader. What do you report?"

"Oh my god! It was horrible! He killed everyone so, so brutally! He's still on that ship!"

"Right. Commence fire. The whole fleet of the ISSP fighters fired at the prison ship. Needless to say, it blew up. Golden Monkey was satisfied. He had made his escape.

* * *

"The criminal known as 'Dark Twenty-One' or 'Golden Monkey' hijacked a prison ship carrying several death row inmates, ruthlessly killing everyone on board. Here is one image that depicts his horrible brutality."

The screen proceeded to show Golden Monkey slash the techie's throat and gesticulate at the screen, then kick it in.

"Golden Monkey's crimes included the following: Mass Property Damage, Murder, extortion, blackmail, mass murder, attempted murder, assault, arson, theft, grand theft locomotive, shoplifting, vandalism, attempted vandalism, jailbreak, attempted shoplifting, jaywalking, and keeping library books that had been due fifteen years ago. He has connections to the Europa syndicate and their former top assassin, Udai Taxim, the Red Dragon Syndicate, and the mysterious assassin's guild. Officer Jet Black will provide the ISSP notes on this horrible kleptomaniac, murdering, jaywalking felon."

"Jet! Jet's on TV!" screamed Faye Valentine. She had been watching the whole broadcast from her comfortable home with particular disinterest.

"Well, the ISSP says to be on the lookout for this guy, even though he's most likely meow mix right now. He was able to escape from a maximum security ship, so why not from an explosion?"

"Is that all Officer Black."

"Well, it's all I'm allowed to tell you!"

The two erupted in corny peals of laughter as Faye switched off the TV set. She was about fix herself a hot cup of coffee as she heard a knock at her door. "Fucking salesmen…"

She opened the door and saw oblivion.

Framed in the door way was a tall, lanky (A/N: Cliché land!) man dressed in jeans and an open flannel shirt over an undershirt. The familiar puffy green hair the different eyes, they were all the same. "Spike?"

"Yo."

* * *

Author's notes: Well, imao, Golden Monkey is my greatest villain yet. Haha! He was inspired by two people, Udai Taxim, and my humble self!

Also, you guys thought that I was just resurrecting, Spike? He doesn't have any memory of anything between killing Vicious and ending up dumped on the street. Expect a long speech about dreams.

Expect a story to kill all others! I'm feeling inspiration!

Leaden Myr

P.S. Please Review


End file.
